Moments Of Clarity
by Becks Rylynn
Summary: Missing scenes from LWD episodes. Lots of couples included. First missing scene titled: Every Inch Of Me Is Bruised - a missing scene from Allergy Season


AN: Moments Of Clarity is missing scenes from LWD episodes. Anyways, this is the first story I've posted, but I'm not new to fanfiction, or Reviews make me smile, and flames make me frown.

Disclaimer: Yes, I own Life With Derek...In some alternate universe maybe.

Allergy Season: **Every Inch Of Me Is Bruised **(Dasey)

**''Sensitive Derek is not at liberty to answer that''**

Her back hits the cold metal locker with a thud and tears burn the back of her eyes. A strangled sob escapes her lips and she puts her face in her hands, sobs wracking her small frame. Her legs give out and she slides to the floor.

Loud sobs echo through the empty school, but she's too wrapped up in her own grief to care.

''I was wondering when you were going to break.'' A voice drawls.

She looks up, her head throbbing from crying so hard. ''Derek, I don't want to deal with you right now. Just please...'' She breaks off, biting her lip to keep more tears from coming. ''Please don't say anything.''

''Wasn't gonna.''

He pushes himself off the stairs and sits down next to her, with a sigh.

She doesn't know what makes her do it. He doesn't know what makes him let her. But when she puts her head on his shoulder, he doesn't pull away, and instead wraps an arm around her.

''Am I an idiot?'' Her small voice asks.

''You're never an idiot.''

She laughs bitterly. ''I'm not so sure about that.'' She sniffles, going silent. ''Derek, I know you never liked Max...''

He laughs. ''The guy kind of makes it hard for anyone to like him.''

''Why didn't _you_ like him? I mean you two are so much alike - ''

''I'm _nothing_ like Max Miller.'' He snaps, defensivly.

She rolls her eyes and lifts her head from his shoulder, moving away from him ever so slightly. ''I'm serious. Why didn't you like him?''

He looks at her for a minute, before sighing heavily and looking away. ''I can't answer that.''

''Derek, forget this stupid sensitivity crap for a second, okay?!'' She stands and whirls around to face him, anger blazing in her eyes. ''Why didn't you like him?''

''Casey,'' when he stands she can't help but notice that she's never noticed how tall he is before. His hand grabs her arm and she looks down at the contact and then back up at him.

''That's not why I can't answer.'' He finishes.

Their eyes meet, and hold. She sighs and closes her eyes. ''Oh.'' She wants to pull away, to get as far away from his touch as possible. He wants to let her. But instead, he pulls her closer, and she doesn't protest.

They're not as oblivious as people think they are. They know there's something between them. How could they not?

''Derek,'' she breathes when he reaches up and cups her face.

They know this is wrong. They know their parents are married and this is totally wrong, but somehow, they just can't bring themselves to care.

Her breathing's becoming erratic. She hates how he can do this to her. She hates how his touch makes her act like this. He's her step-brother. She tells herself to hate him. It never works.

''Casey, we shouldn't be doing this.'' He hates her for all the right reasons and loves her for them too. He knows they should stop before they complicate things further, but she's making it harder and harder to let go.

''Kiss me.'' She whispers, her arms going around his neck.

He wants to tell her 'no'. He need to tell her 'no'. But instead he kisses her. Hard. He backs her into the lockers and puts a hand on either side of her head, trapping her. She grabs a fistful of his leather jacket and pulls him closer.

It doesn't take long for their tongue's to be duling. For hands to be in bad places. For her to moan his name in his ear.

''Derek.''

''Casey.''

Something in their brains go off and he pulls away quickly. There's a moment of silence as they both stand there breathing heavily.

''You should go home.'' He says quietly.

She frowns. ''Derek...''

''Casey!'' He looks away when he sees her hurt look. ''Go home.''

She chews her lips thoughtfully, before sighing and pressing a light kiss to his cheek. ''If it means anything,'' she smiles weakly, ''Max never kissed me like that.'' And then she's gone, leaving him alone.

He stares after her, before muttering a soft,

''It means everything.''

_End_

AN: Okay, so it's kind of depressing, but I like it. I don't have much to say about this. I need suggestions for the next drabble. Is there something you wanted to see happen in an episode, but it never happened? Tell me and I'll write it.

Kisses, Becks


End file.
